


plant killer base

by jessequicksters



Series: dim sum drabbles [9]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, F/M, ben solo is a plant killer, but also an enthusiastic botanist-in-training
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-15
Updated: 2020-05-15
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:48:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24205426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jessequicksters/pseuds/jessequicksters
Summary: (for the prompt: kylo ren, my plants keep dying)“Hey, kiddo. Are you going to explain—” Han looks around at the decaying forest in Ben's tiny, once minimalist, dorm room, “—why you’re living in a pile of dead leaves?”Previously titled: solo, plant killer
Relationships: Ben Solo & Han Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Series: dim sum drabbles [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1732507
Comments: 3
Kudos: 15
Collections: dim sum drabbles





	plant killer base

“Hey, kiddo. Are you going to explain—” Han looks around at the decaying forest in Ben’s tiny, once minimalist, dorm room, “—why you’re living in a pile of dead leaves?”

Ben is sulking by the window, watering can in hand, angrily pouring more water over a row of lilies.

Han looks around some more: the array of dangling plants from the ceiling, the cactuses by the window, the vines stuffed in the bathroom, the wilting flowers on the table, over the bedframe, it shouldn’t be possible.

“I think you might be overdoing it, kiddo,” Han says, gently setting the watering can down. “Too much water will kill these. Hell, too much of anything, really. It’s all about balance.”

“I just don’t understand why,” Ben grumbles. “It shouldn’t be so difficult."

Han doesn’t understand what that’s supposed to mean.

“How did you get all of these plants, anyway?”

Ben looks out the window and Han notices a girl walking past, dragging along what looks like a small orange tree in the back of a wheelbarrow, filled with pots of orchids and bags of compost. She smiles when she notices Ben by the window and waves. Ben’s eyes widen. He waves back, sleeve catching onto a cactus, which gets flung out of the window.

She laughs so loud that the dogs start to bark, too, and everyone walking past looks at Han and Ben standing by the window.

**Author's Note:**

> written as part of a quarantine fic challenge with [illea](https://archiveofourown.org/users/illea)


End file.
